


The Best Form of Flattery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #557: Snape and the Next Generation - Teddy Lupin.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #557: Snape and the Next Generation - Teddy Lupin.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Best Form of Flattery

~

They glared at each other, clearly at an impasse, neither of them willing to give an inch. “Stop it,” Severus finally snapped. “That face doesn’t belong to you.” 

Teddy Lupin didn’t say a word, instead, his nose lengthened until it was the perfect mirror image of Severus’. 

Severus huffed. “Listen, you little--”

“It means he likes you,” said Harry, sliding his arms around Severus. 

Severus snorted. 

“I’m serious. He doesn’t imitate just anyone, you know.” Harry rested his chin on Severus’ shoulder. “I certainly can’t fault his taste.”

Mollified, Severus rolled his eyes. “When is Andromeda collecting him?”

“Soon.” 

“Indeed.” 

~

Smiling, Harry moved around Severus, taking Teddy from Severus’ outstretched arms. Once Harry had him, Teddy’s hair shortened, returning to its normal lavender, his features taking on their regular proportions. 

Eyebrow raised, Severus said, “Who else does he imitate?” 

Harry grinned. “He loves to mimic Kingsley. And he’s been known to take on Charlie Weasley’s features as well.” 

“Good taste, indeed.” Severus settled onto the sofa. “Does he imitate you?”

“Sometimes.” Harry kissed Teddy’s hair. “I think the glasses confuse him, though.”

Teddy giggled. Severus laughed in response.

Harry hummed. “And now who’s imitating who?” 

Severus snorted, but continued smiling.

~

Once they were alone, Harry settled beside Severus. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

“Perhaps not.” Severus sighed. “It’s still pleasant not having an infant underfoot, however.” 

“Teddy won’t be an infant forever.” Harry grinned. “Soon, he’ll be attending Hogwarts and you’ll be helping him _not_ explode cauldrons.” 

Severus groaned. “Salazar.” 

“Unless you retire by then.”

“A worthy goal,” said Severus. “I’d planned to time it for the arrival of Longbottom’s spawn, but this works, too.” 

Harry laughed. “It’s good to have goals.”

“Indeed,” murmured Severus, his hand sliding up Harry’s thigh. “And speaking of--”

Harry hummed. “I love how you think.” 

~


End file.
